


Like Honey

by slimeyboydante



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Cheating Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mistress, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: In the dark room, Virgil peppered Remus' neck with soft kisses.





	Like Honey

_In the dark room, Virgil peppered Remus' neck with soft kisses._

Remus gasped, arching his back and grinding down onto his lover's cock. His nails slightly grazed the head of Virgil, tugging at his hair and relishing in the way his lover groaned.

Without hesitation, Virgil bit down on his mistress, his hips unconsciously bucking upwards and hitting Remus' prostrate dead on. Remus moaned loudly.

Virgil softly shoved Remus off his dick and onto the bed, almost immediately pushing back in and slamming, harshly.

Remus moaned again, arching his back and letting his legs circle Virgil. He reached upwards and brought Virgil down, kissing him on the lips, desperate and hungry.

Virgil kissed back, never minding the constant reminder that he was married to Remus' younger twin.

* * *

Virgil relished in the way Roman squirmed underneath him, the younger boy's fingers reaching onto Virgil's hair and tugging harshly.

Virgil groaned, his fingers gripping Roman's hipa tightly, thrusting into him without hesitation and with full force.

Roman whimpered, attempting to push back onto his husband's cock, but unable to do so.

Roman softly gasped, back arching and wrapping his legs around Virgil. His legs trembled and he spasmed, white blinding his vision as he came.

Virgil came almost after, intoxicated by his husband. He came deep inside of him, covering Roman's body with his own, coming hot and deep, never minding the constant reminder that he was having an affair with Roman's older twin.


End file.
